


i look into your eyes (you turn the other way)

by raggirare



Series: Matsuhana Week - Side A [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, One-Sided Attraction, matsuhanaweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 19:15:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4533927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raggirare/pseuds/raggirare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>#MATSUHANAWEEK<br/>Day 5-A: Glasses</p>
            </blockquote>





	i look into your eyes (you turn the other way)

**Author's Note:**

> _I look into your eyes_   
>  _You turn the other way_   
>  _And now I realize_   
>  _It's all a game you play_   
>  _I hold you in the night_   
>  _And wake to find you gone_   
>  _You're running out of sight_   
>  _It's so hard holding on_   
>  _All alone in love_
> 
>                                        _All Alone In Love_  
>                                                           Mariah Carey

Being best friends with Hanamaki Takahiro came with perks.

Being privy to his jokes was one, safe from the pranks and the torment and instead being allowed to help him out with making other people’s lives hell. The second was, if Hanamaki was in a good mood, being allowed to steal a bite from his daily cream puff and not risk death. And the third, with a smile on his lips and tongue poking out from concentration, was being allowed to see Hanamaki in his glasses. 

The spiker was long-sighted, so he was able to play volleyball easily enough without them, and he never wore them in class simply because he found them uncomfortable, but seated on the floor of the Hanamaki household’s living room like they were made it impossible for him to get away with not wearing them without being scolded by his mother.

Matsukawa wasn’t complaining. As much as his best friend would whine that they were uncomfortable and about how they didn’t suit and looked bad on him, the middle blocker had to disagree. In his completely unbiased opinion, they made Hanamaki look even more attractive. Which, when they were supposed to be focusing on their homework, was not a good thing for the easily distracted third year.

More often than not, he found himself staring at Hanamaki and taking in every single detail of his face (that he didn’t already have his face engraved onto the back of his eyelids). He admired the tip of his tongue poking out between pink lips whenever he was focused on writing, or the way his face lengthened and his head tilted to one side when he was reading back over his answers, or the pout his lips pursed into whenever he got stuck on something in the text he was reading.

In fact, the only thing Matsukawa didn’t really stop and focus on was the expression that crawled onto Hanamaki’s face when he realised there were dark eyes glued on him. He missed the widening of grey eyes in surprise before they softened to something more amused, paired with a quirk of lips. He missed the first few calls of his name, as well, as lost as he was in his distant admirations, and it took fingers snapping only inches from his face for him to finally focus.

“You’re such a space case,” came an amused laugh as Hanamaki pulled away and returned to sitting normally across the table from him. He hadn’t even finished laughing when he shoved his notes across to Matsukawa. “Now stop thinking about your Maki-chan and help me with this chemistry.”

(Matsukawa considered, for a moment, telling his best friend that it wasn’t a fictional first year on his mind, but swallowed down the notion and instead pulled the chemistry notes closer, determined keep his head down and ignoring how cute the glasses made that cat-like smirk seem.)


End file.
